List of stock Goofy sounds
This is a list of vocal sounds (and sometimes lines of dialogue) made by the voice actors for Goofy that were used in several Goofy cartoons. Goofy holler ("Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!!") *''The Art of Skiing'' - Twice; when Goofy hits the ground doing a "schuss", also known as the downhill run, slides down a mountain, then when he launches from a skiing ramp. First film to use the sound. *''How to Be a Sailor'' - When Goofy falls down a trap door while doing a sailor dance. *''Tiger Trouble'' - Twice; when Goofy comes face to face with the tiger, then when he briefly ends up inside the tiger. *''Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive'' - When Goofy and Donald discover the lion inside the cave. *''Crazy with the Heat'' - At the very end when Goofy and Donald ride off into the sunset on a camel. *''The Big Wash'' - Twice; when Goofy falls after Delores pulls up the ladder to make him go higher, then when he falls into the pit after the bubble under him popped. *''Tennis Racquet'' - When two of the Goofys get launched from the tennis net into the trophy. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - Twice; when Goofy falls through the apartment floors with his barbells, then when he goes flying through the ceiling on the gymnastic rings. *''Lion Down'' - Twice; when Louie throws Goofy off of his apartment, and when Goofy slides off of Louie. *''How to Be a Detective'' - When Goofy falls down the elevator shaft. *''For Whom the Bulls Toil '' - When Goofy realizes he is in the bull's keep. *''Aquamania'' - Goofy and the octopus get launched from the roller-coaster onto the water. *''The Prince and the Pauper'' - When Goofy is flung out of a window, losing his underwear, and falls into the water after the Prince was arrested. *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' - When Jacob Marley (played by Goofy) trips down the stairs. *''A Goofy Movie'' - Four times; on the title screen (when "Goofy" appears onscreen), when Goofy is flung out of the car, when the car exploded causing Goofy to crash land on the ceiling in the entrance to Roxanne's house at the end of the film before the credits, and at the very end of the credits. *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' - When the cymbal hits Goofy's foot, he falls and makes the holler before the title is shown. It is also heard twice in the trailer. And when he got stuck in the toy making machine and it explodes and he got sent high up into the air. *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas '' - ??? *''How to Be a Baseball Fan'' - When Goofy gets knocked off of the bleachers by a blimp. *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' - When Goofy raced up the stairs, and fell through a window and gets flung by a tree branch, he also did it again with Mickey this time. *''How to Hook Up Your Home Theater '' - When Goofy gets blown into space after his TV explodes. *''How to Haunt a House'' - When Goofy ends up in a car crash and when Donald and Goofy fell down a cliff. *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' episodes "Goofy's Bird", and "Super Adventure!" - When Goofy on a Pogo stick falls off a cliff, then when he got pulled all the way back to Mortimer Mouse's ship while saving Mickey. *''Mickey Mouse'' **''Stayin' Cool ''- When Mickey, Donald and Goofy, in the ice cream truck, go flying. **''Swimmin' Hole'' - When Mickey, Donald and Goofy drive over a fence in a tractor with their swimming hole. **''New Shoes'' - When Goofy (in Donald's body) attempts to fly, only to fall straight to the ground. **''Outta Time'' - During the first shot of the Goofy dinosaurs after Mickey and Donald arrived in the prehistoric era. **''Gone to Pieces'' - When Mickey, Donald and Goofy (as a car) are sent flying after driving over a tiny acorn. "Wowwhoa!" *''The Whalers'' - Three times; first when Goofy accidentally lights his finger on fire, then when he sees his rear is on fire, and finally when his foot gets caught in the harpoon. *''Goofy and Wilbur'' - Twice; first when Goofy realizes he is running on water, then when he jumps out of the stork's nest and scrambles back onto the tree. *''Goofy's Glider'' - Twice; first when Goofy is about to fly upside-down into the barn and covers his eyes as he does so, then when he falls down the well. *''Baggage Buster'' - When Goofy realizes that his head has turned into a goldfish bowl. *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' - When Goofy is holding the cake cooked in "volcano heat". *''Saludos Amigos'' - When Goofy accidentally sits on his espuelas while he was going after the ostrich (in slow motion). *''African Diary'' - Twice; when Goofy gets chased by a rhinoceros. *''Tiger Trouble'' - When Goofy gets chased by a tiger while in the air. *''Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive'' - When Donald and Goofy get chased by a lion. *''The Big Wash'' - Twice; first when Goofy realizes that Dolores is about to sneeze, then when he runs from Delores who sneezes him into the circus wagon. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - Goofy is being stretched back into his apartment. *''Hold That Pose'' - Twice; first when Goofy electrocutes himself, then later when he is running away from the bear at the amusement park. *''Lion Down'' - When Louie pokes Goofy in the behind with his sharp claw. *''Home Made Home'' - When Goofy saws himself off of a wooden beam. *''Man's Best Friend'' - When Bowser squeezes Goofy's hand after he said, "Shake hands." *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' - Pluto yelps this way when Chip and Dale throw an acorn at him (only the "wow" part is heard). *''Father's Weekend'' - Twice; first when Goofy and Goofy, Jr. are riding the rollercoaster, then when Goofy goes around and around inside the fun house. *''For Whom the Bulls Toil'' - Twice; first when the bull's eyes at Goofy turned red, then when the bull charges at Goofy after he comes out from under the piece of fence. *''How to Dance'' - When Goofy sinks into the crowd of dancers at the end. *''How to Sleep'' - Twice; when Goofy gets blown out the window by a gust of wind, then when the anti-toss-and-turn suit comes off of Goofy after the woman inside the mind slaps him in his mind which causes the mind to explode. *''The Goofy Success Story'' - When Goofy (dressed as a moose) is dunked into a water tank. *''How to Relax'' - When Goofy accidentally drops an acropolis' pillar on his foot so that he jumps up in pain. "Ouch!" *''Lonesome Ghosts'' - When Goofy gets his nose caught in a mousetrap. *''Song of the South'' - A slowed-down version is played twice; once when Br'er Fox rips off a piece of Br'er Bear's fur to use on the Tar Baby, and again when Br'er Fox rips the Tar Baby's head off of Br'er Bear's head. * Tiger Trouble - Twice; when Goofy laughs and says this while the tiger licks his heel, then when Goofy is chased by the tiger in the bamboo jungle. * Goofy Gymnastics - When Goofy clings to the window-still, but gets hit by a lady's shoe. *''How to Dance'' - Twice; when Goofy gets slapped by his "partner" during dance practice, then when Goofy flew into a wall while trying to practice dancing elegantly. *''How to Relax'' - When an Egyptian cracks his whip on Goofy the first time as he and other Egyptians haul a cart with a sphinx on it. *''Goofy's Extreme Sports'' - After Goofy crash lands in "Paracycling", and when he crashes on the sand in "Wake-Boarding". Painful yell *''Boat Builders'' - When Goofy lands in a barrel full of nails. *''Tiger Trouble'' - When Goofy tries to get away from the tiger to get his gun. *''African Diary'' - When Goofy got chased by a rhino and tickbird while the tickbird was pecking at Goofy's behind. *''Hockey Homicide'' - Heard during the running gag of players Bertino and Ferguson beating each other up. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - When Goofy is going through his ceiling on the rings. *''For Whom the Bulls Toil'' - When the bull is pushing Goofy (holding a piece of fence) into the ground. *''How to Dance '' - When Goofy gets electrically shocked. *''Disneyland Around the Seasons'' - When Goofy gets burned by his car. *''Adventures of Stickman'': "The Raw Rangers" - When Ranger Sheppard and Ranger Draper are fighting. "Ow!" *''How to Play Football '' - When Goofy slaps another Goofy on the rear. *''Hello Aloha'' - When Goofy falls off his hammock and onto his painting canvas. * ''Disneyland Around the Seasons'' - When Goofy's car spews fire onto his rear end. "Somethin' wrong here" *''Lonesome Ghosts'' - When Goofy suspects that his "reflection" might not be him. *''Goofy's Glider'' - When Goofy is using his binoculars to look at the sky while he's flying upside-down. *''Baggage Buster'' - Goofy says this before he realizes that his head got turned into a goldfish bowl. *''No Sail'' - When Goofy notices that Donald is not on the boat with him. *''Foul Hunting'' - When Goofy notices that Clementine and a duck were in the duck pond and can't decide which one is Clementine. * The Big Wash -'' When Goofy notices that his pants are filled with water. *''Hold Th''at Pose'' - When Goofy sees that he's photographing the bear upside down. "Aagh!" *''Mickey's Trailer'' - When Goofy realizes he's not driving the car. *''How to Dance'' - When Goofy is bombarded by a group of jazz dancers. "Whaaaaugh!" *''Mickey's Service Station'' - Twice; first when Goofy reacts to seeing the lift with Pete's newly-reassembled car on it (and Mickey in the driver's seat) shooting out of the ground, then when he runs to catch it. *''Symphony Hour'' - When Goofy falls down the elevator shaft. *''How to Play Golf'' - Twice; first when Goofy bites his fingernails so fast while the golf ball circles around the hole, then when he gets chased by a bull after he swings the golf ball off of the bull's nose. *''Tiger Trouble'' - When Goofy runs from the tiger while trying to get on his elephant. *''Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive'' - Heard not by Goofy, but rather by Donald after the lion rips off some of Donald's jungle clothes. *''Tennis Racquet'' - When Goofy's back runs into a rake (in slow motion). *''Hold That Pose'' - When Goofy gets chased by the bear around the end. *''For Whom the Bulls Toil'' - When the bull is pushing Goofy (holding a piece of fence) into the ground. *''Goof Troop'' episode "To Heir Is Human" - Heard not by Goofy, but rather by a customer whom Pete throws out after getting an idea at the beginning. "Whoooooa!" * Moving Day - When Goofy brings his ice truck to a stop. * ''Boat Builders'' - When Goofy gets "kissed" by the wooden mermaid. * ''Goofy Gymnastics'' - When Goofy's barbell falls apart and crushes his fingers. * ''Disneyland Around the Seasons'' - When Goofy's car breaks down on Main Street. "Nuh-uh! Not me!" * Tiger Trouble - Delores orders Goofy to hunt the tiger, but he refuses. * Home Made Home - Sawing the board on its end, Goofy realizes he could fall down. "Aaugh! Aah-oh!" * Boat Builders - Twice; first when Goofy catches the mermaid, then after he gets scared by a loud toot. * How to Swim - When Goofy crashes and sinks in his bathtub. *''Tiger Trouble'' - When Goofy tries to get away from the tiger to get his gun. *''African Diary'' - When Goofy got chased by a rhino and tickbird as the tickbird was pecking at Goofy's behind. * The Big Wash - When Goofy realizes that Delores is about to sneeze again. * Goofy Gymnastics - When Goofy bends down but feels a pain in his rear. (only "Aaugh!") * Home Made Home - When Goofy falls with a pulverizer in his back. * Lion Down - Goofy screams this after realizing he is walking in the air. * For Whom the Bulls Toil - When Goofy jumps out of his shoes in fear after seeing the bull. * How to Relax - When an Egyptian cracks his whip on Goofy the second time as he and other Egyptians haul a cart with a sphinx in it. "Gawrsh! A lady!" * Boat Builders - When Goofy sees the mermaid figurehead for the first time upon opening the crate that it was inside. * Hold That Pose - During the climactic chase between Goofy and Humphrey. "I got him! I'll bring him in! He won't get away!" * The Whalers - When Goofy rides atop the whale as it swims towards Mickey's ship. * No Sail - When Goofy fishes Donald out of the water, mistaking him for a fish. * Goof Troop episode: "Counterfeit Goof" - When Goofy tussles with Slick. (It is only "He won't get away!") "Ahyuck! The worst is over! It's all downhill from here!" * Mickey's Trailer - After Goofy unhooks the trailer from the car. * No Sail - After Goofy notices the "chicken" on top of Donald. "Gosh, I thought you was a fish" * On Ice - After Goofy hits Donald on the head while ice fishing. * No Sail - Goofy says this to Donald after "fishing" him out. "Oh, the world owes me a livin', deedle-dadle-deedle-dawdle-dum..." *''On Ice'' - Goofy sings this while skating. *''Moving Day'' - Goofy sings this twice; first when he is delivering ice, then when he is about to be hit by a piano. *''African Diary'' - Goofy sings this while getting ready for his morning plunge at the water hole. *''Tennis Racquet'' - The sportscaster is heard singing this while searching for his microphone. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - Goofy sings this while carrying a vinyl record, but stops when he trips on something and the record lands on the record player. *''Hold That Pose'' - Goofy sings this while combing the bear's hair. *''Lion Down'' - Goofy sings this while setting up his hammock. *''Dumb Luck'' - Goofy sings this while doing the dishes with his vacuum cleaner. See also *List of stock sounds effects in Disney films (contains a list of the Goofy holler in non-Goofy films) *List of stock Pluto sounds (contains a list of the "Wowwhoa!" in non-Goofy films) Category:Lists Category:Goofy Category:Sound lists